


Twilight Twin

by PhoenixShadowVixen



Category: Charmed (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, femboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixShadowVixen/pseuds/PhoenixShadowVixen
Summary: Angel and Bella are fraternal twins who happen to be special. they just moved back with their father, now they have to hide their secret while fight demons and fall in love with vampires and wolves. Can life get anymore complicated when Angel happens to have more then one mate who are rival species? what about when their father find out they are witches?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT aNGEL IS MY CHARACTER DO NOT STEAL HIM.
> 
> THIS IS SORT OF A CHARMED X TWILIGHT CROSSOVER JUST WITHOUT THE CHARMED CHARACTERS BESIDES THE DEMONS
> 
> IM GOING OFF THE BASES IF VAMPIRE AND SHIFTERS ARE REAL SO ARE OTHER CREATURES. IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ
> 
> TURN AWAY NOW IF YOU DO NOT LIKE OMEGAGAVERSE, FEMBOYS, CROSSDRESSERS, MALE X MALE, ORE MPREG.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARN MATURE PEOPLE ONLY I HAVE NO TIME FOR BULLSHIT OR HARASSMENT OVER STUPID SHIT JUST CAUSE YOU DONT LIKE SOMETHING.
> 
> I DO GOT A CO WRITER GO CHECK HER OUT HER USERNAME IS Thornsilverfox
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU LIKE IT AND KUDO IT

_**~Basic~** _

_**Name: Angel Skye Swan** _

_**Alias(es): Skye** _

_**Clan: Swan** _

_**Race: Human Witch (might turn shifter might turn vampire has yet to be decided)** _

_**Age: 17-18** _

_**Blood type: O-** _

_**Sexuality: Pansexual** _

_**Status:Omega** _

_**~~Physical Description~~** _

_**Default Facial Expression: Neutral** _

_**Voice: Feminine** _

_**Gender: Male** _

_**Hair: Silver with Red Streaks** _

_**Eyes: Silver** _

_**Height: 5'8** _

_**Skin Tone/Complexion: Pale** _

_**Notable Traits/ Distinguishing Marks: None** _

_**Piercings/Tattoos: A dragon on his back, with its tail covering his leg, and the head resting on his neck. Its claws went down his ribcage. A small phoenix protected his heart. A belly button piercing and a nose piercing** _

_**~~Other Traits~~** _

_**Personality: Serious when not near his sister, but funny and easy going when near his sister.** _

_**Personal Motto: Live everyday like there's no tomorrow because today might be your last day** _

_**Abilities:** _

_**Hand to hand combat and karate training. Black belt** _

_**Natural immunity to 75 percent of poisons. Certain of immunity against snake and spider poison, since he was bitten by two spiders and three snakes as a child, and gotten poisoned by a demon.** _

_**Knows the basics of sword fighting** _

_**Witch powers:** _

_**Telepathy** _

_**Premonitions** _

_**Levitation** _

_**Empathy** _

_**Aura sight** _

_**Tricho-Chromakinesis (the ability to change his hair color and length at will)** _

_**Opti-Chromakinesis (ability to change eye color at will)** _

_**Explosions** _

_**Freezing things** _

_**Telekinesis** _

_**Astral Projection** _

_**Wiccan spells and rituals** _

_**Vampire power if turned: he keeps his witch powers** _

_**~~Background Info~~** _

_**Character History: Angel is Isabella's twin. He is mistaken for a girl by almost everyone, even his own parents. He is a wiccan witch from his mother's side. He follows the wiccan ways, but is a full blooded witch. He has battled demons on a daily basis since he was eight. His mother battles demons on a daily basis as well even if she is a bit carefree. He helped his sister manifest her powers. He is always serious when not around his sister which is rarely. His sister brings out his funner side. Before their teenage years e rarely left his sister's side. Now they are spending more time seperately. He moved to Forks with his sister and father after his mother decided to move around with his stepfather.** _

_**~Basic Info~~** _

_**Name: Isabella Marie Swan** _

_**Alias(es): Bella Bellz Izzy** _

_**Clan: Swan** _

_**Race: Human Witch** _

_**Age: 17-18** _

_**Blood type: O-** _

_**Sexuality: Straight** _

_**Status:Omega** _

_**~~Physical Description~~** _

_**Default Facial Expression: Serious** _

_**Voice: Feminine** _

_**Gender:Female** _

_**Hair: Brown** _

_**Eyes: Chocolate** _

_**Height: 5'4** _

_**Skin Tone/Complexion: Pale** _

_**Notable Traits/ Distinguishing Marks: None** _

_**Piercings/Tattoos: Belly Button piercing** _

_**~~Other Traits~~** _

_**Personality: Reclusive and quiet, Isabella is also kind hearted compassionate and caring. She has a sarcastic sense of humor, especially when mad. Furthermore she is also very brave and she is a very bad liar** _

_**Personal Motto: Throw me to the wolves, I'll come out leading the pack** _

_**Abilities: Has karate training with her brother** _

_**Has some sword lessons as well** _

_**Witch powers:** _

_**Mental and physical shield** _

_**A cutting shield which fires a small shield at enemies so it can split them open (supernatural things)** _

_**A reflecting shield which returns a injured person to an earlier, uninjured, state** _

_**A binding shield which repels any attacks directed at Bella** _

_**Vampire power if turned: Keeps her powers** _

_**~~Background Info~~** _

_**Character History: Isabella is Angel Swan's twin sister. Unlike her brother, the only power she possessed was the mental and physical shield they discovered together at age eleven. They discovered it together when she volunteered to be Angels guinea pig. He had been working on reading minds only to find himself booted out of hers quite harshly. He came to the conclusion of her shield, the fact being backed up by their mother. She practiced along with her brother for years. And they trained her shield. She managed to manifest it around her at thirteen but the strain was too great. It took years but eventually she could use it well enough. Bella doesn't hunt demons like her brother and mother but that didn't stop her from learning how to defend herself or helping her brother out of a bind once of twice. She moved to forks with her brother and father after their mother decided to move around with their baseball playing we.** _

_**Prologue~** _

Angel Skye Swan was anything but ordinary, if anything he could be described as extraordinary. Isabella Marie Swan, his twin sister, wasn't far off from this title either. He had a very high intellectual standing, a fairly large sum of money, and his beauty held the attention of many. He is mistaken for a girl on more than one occasion with his fair skin and long silver hair.

You see unlike his sister he was born with a sort of albinism which made him unique in his own right. When he was born, he was in hospitalized for a long time right after getting his first vaccine shots. He nearly died, but he was a fighter. He grew up in the hospital where they found out he was allergic to anything artificial including medicine. Once they stopped pumping him full of artificial stuff, he made a full recovery at the age of six.

It took five years for them to find out what he was allergic to and another year for him to be strong enough to leave the hospital. He then had to go to herbal healers for his health care. What made him much more unique than his albinism and allergies was the fact he was a witch. His mother was a witch and of course she didn't tell their father. Bella didn't inherit the wiccan powers as far as they knew; so she wasn't a witch. But she knew that they were. She found their abilities absolutely fascinating and loved it when they did magic around her. Isabella had promised her brother from a young age to hide it from everyone when Angel did accidental magic at a young age. As they grew up, they were as thick as thieves.

Angel got into stocks from a young age. That's how he gotten the money he had. Though if you asked him he would merely say he was well off and deny he had the amount he did indeed possess. His mother knew about the money, because of the fact she had to help him get a bank account. So after that he would always buy his mother things she wanted.

As they grew up Angel and Bella became inseparable. They found Bella did have a power at the age of eleven. She had a mind shield which Angel found out by accident. He wanted to practice looking into people's mind so she offered to be his test dummy. He was pushed to the ground when he tried and concluded she had a shield of sorts up. He asked her how she did it, but she didn't know. So he concluded she wasn't totally powerless she did have one power that can call her a witch. If she could manifest it in to a physical shield, it would be a great defensive power.

Angel always had a serious personality, but with Bella his personality changed to a more humorous and fun sorts. He would loosen up and crack jokes with her. She brought out his more playful side in a way. He never actually got serious with her unless they were trying to manifest her power. At the age of thirteen she finally did it. She manifested her powers into a shield around herself. But it was deemed too exhausting to actually use, so she would have to practice. He loved his sister so much he would die to protect her and he knew the feeling was reciprocated.

By the time they were seventeen, his sister had mastered her shield to a certain extent. She could now manifest it for a hour without passing out. He was proud of her, because it meant she did inherit wiccan powers like he did. Then the move came and they went to live with their biological father. He just hoped Charlie didn't find out about them being witches, because he didn't know what would happen if he did.....

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT aNGEL IS MY CHARACTER DO NOT STEAL HIM.
> 
> THIS IS SORT OF A CHARMED X TWILIGHT CROSSOVER JUST WITHOUT THE CHARMED CHARACTERS BESIDES THE DEMONS
> 
> IM GOING OFF THE BASES IF VAMPIRE AND SHIFTERS ARE REAL SO ARE OTHER CREATURES. IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ
> 
> TURN AWAY NOW IF YOU DO NOT LIKE OMEGAGAVERSE, FEMBOYS, CROSSDRESSERS, MALE X MALE, ORE MPREG.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARN MATURE PEOPLE ONLY I HAVE NO TIME FOR BULLSHIT OR HARASSMENT OVER STUPID SHIT JUST CAUSE YOU DONT LIKE SOMETHING.
> 
> I DO GOT A CO WRITER GO CHECK HER OUT HER USERNAME IS Thornsilverfox
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU LIKE IT AND KUDO IT

_**Chapter 1** _

A pair of silver and a pair of brown eyes watched as their mother stood in front of them staring up at the sun. Their mother had always been a lively creature. She was a free spirit, a drifter that had recently been settled by their now stepfather Phil Dreier, a good man. The twins were confident he would be able to look after their oftentimes flighty mother.

Angel smiled gently when she approached them asking once again if both the both of them really wanted to go through with living with their father in the small dreary town of Forks, Washington. His twin Isabella, or Bella as she liked to be called, shifted a bit biting her lip. They would miss their mother intensely. But despite this, they knew she wanted to travel with Phil. They could see how unhappy it made her to be away from him.

"We will be fine in Forks," Angel began as he lightly ran a hand threw his hair.

"We need to spend more time with Charlie anyway," Bella finished for him as they both shared a look with one another. They didn't want her to feel badly about this. It was their own decision after all.

After reassuring their mother several more time about their decision, they were finally on their way to the airport. Bella released a small sigh as they were seated on the plan. Angel made a face at his twin, his eyes scanning the other people on the plane silently. He tapped his fingers three times on the arm rest of his seat turning his gaze to Bella who in return stared right back at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you nervous about living with Charlie?" Bella whispered, after breaking eye contact. Letting her eyes fall to stare as her hands as she fidgeted a bit in her seat. Angel released a sigh studying his twin silently.

"We have each other Bella. No matter what, don't let the what ifs work you into a ball of anxiety," Bella released a sigh attempting to relax in her seat.

"I'm trying to, Brother, but we've never stayed with Charlie except for small durations and sometimes holidays. We know barely anything about him," She cleared her throat and gently removed her favorite book from her carry on bag. "What if he,"

Angel cut her off whilst gazing at the pages of the book from over her shoulder as she found were she had left off at. "Don't live in the what ifs Isabella. Live in the here and now,"

She sighed nodding a bit as she pulled the book up to her face reading silently, her brother reading from over her shoulder. They hoped when they did see their father once again it would be a pleasant experience.

Bella stumbled a bit, thanking her brother when he easily caught her arm preventing her from face planting in the middle of the busy seattle airport. They both scanned the crowd in search of their father. Angel was the first to see him standing off to the side in his police uniform. He could only assume his father had also brought the cruiser. Angel could honestly say he was looking forward to his twins mortification at this new development.

He wasn't disappointed because after the exchange of awkward side hugs the twins found themselves standing in front of the police cruiser each remembered from their childhood. "I fully intend on taking the front seat," His voice drifted over to Bella, who paled considerably.

"That's not fair," She exclaimed in horror only for Angel to shook her a cheeky grin.

"Life tends to be unfair, sister dearest,"

Bella released a huph, resigning herself to the back seat. Charlie watched the exchange between the Twins silently before getting into his cruiser. The ride back to Forks was cloaked in awkward silence with the occasional input of Angel who tried desperately to lighten the mood on more than one occasion.

"Your hair is longer," Charlie finally stated clearing his throat a bit trying to clear the awkward air.

Angel released a sigh of relief but before he could speak Bella did. "I've cut it since last time we saw you,"

Angel scolded a bit at his twin."I personally don't cut my hair to often," Angel chimed in narrowing his gaze at Bella who signed grumbling a bit to herself. "How's life been treating you dad?" Angel watched the grimace that crossed her face in amusement. It physically pained the two of them to call him dad. They were just so used to call the man before them Charlie. Despite that, they knew it made him happy to be called dad and they did so as often as possible to appease him.

"Well I work a lot at the station, still go fishing every weekend with Billy," charlie paused looking at Bella in the rearview mirror before glancing at Angel from the corner of his eye. Clearing his throat an awkward chuckle followed. "Maybe you two can go sometime," Bella seemed to contemplate this and Angel nodded but didn't give a straight answer immediately.

"Well we did want to spend time with you," at Bella's slowly spoken words Angel sighed. Bella always loved simple things like fishing. So long as she gotta throw the animals back that is. Angel just nodded in agreement. If it's what their dad wanted to do then he'd at least try it although he was positive he wouldn't like it.

The car ride continued a little less awkward as Charlie went on and on about a future fishing trip and both Bella and Angel relaxed into the conversation. Bella shared what little knowledge she knew about fishing with her father through most of it.

"It's like stepping back in time," Angel stated whilst looking up at the house Bella made a sound of agreement as Angel let her out of the backseat.

"Wait until you see the inside," Charlie's somewhat cheeky smile made Bella grimace and Angel sigh a bit to himself.

Charlie wasn't playing they realized immediately. The cabinets were still the same yellow color Renee had painted them years before to bring a bit of sunshine into the house. The house was homey and didn't have any changes whatsoever.

"I'm actually giving you my room kiddo," Angels eyes snapped towards Charlie and shock. He had been wondering how this was going to work with only two bedrooms and three occupants in the household. Bella or he could literally be taken away by cops if they shared a room.

Charlie being a cop probably knew this and Angel was a bit relieved not wanting to bring it up and be seen as selfish. "I don't know what to say where will you be staying dad?"

Charlie gave a light shrug. "The couch folds out into a bed. I've moved most of my things to the hall closet as well. It won't be easy by any means but I'm determined to make this work,"

Angel stepped forward and lightly hugged his father and despite the man's awkward shift at the physical contact he hugged his back. "It was nothing kiddo really. I actually have something else to tell the both of you," Charlie cleared his throat shifting ever so slightly as he looked from Bella to Angel.

"I bought the two of you a truck figured you wouldn't want to go around in the police cruiser all the time," Bella and Angel both went wide eyed glancing at one another briefly before looking back at Charlie. They were now standing in the hall both doors on either side pushed open so that they could get a good look inside.

"You. You bought us a truck?" Bellas hand was placed gently over her heart eyes a bit wide. They had fully planned on going and getting a vehicle when they arrived Angel offering to by the necessity with no issues but now that they knew their father had gotten them one.

"I don't know what to say dad," Bella reached forward and also hugged her father a bit excited as they walked out the house and both twins noticed the red truck that neither had remembered seeing before. Angel watched silently as his sister rushed over inspecting the car happily and decided that she could mostly take over the truck he loved it and was touched by their fathers gift but despite he and Bellas closeness they tended to drift in different directions and he needed his own vehicle because of this fact.

"You don't like it do you kiddo," Charlie frowned a bit and Angel shook his head quickly as they watched Bella. "I love it actually, but I still will have to buy my own vehicle. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind sharing one with Bella, especially this one considering it's a gift from you. But Bella and I tend to go different places, it's always been that way. We have a hard time planning things with other people when we share a vehicle. I really do appreciate this though dad,"

Charlie nodded "Okay, just don't go wasting all your money. You'll need it for college." Charlie thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"Don't worry dad I'm well off remember. I can afford a car and college" Angel stated, a small smile making its way cross his face.

Bella snorted lightly interrupting their little moment. "We have school tomorrow," Her pointing this out made Angel scuffle a bit.

"I'm well aware of this sister dear," Running a hand through her hair, Bella eyed her brother thoughtfully.

"We could go this weekend, check out some cars online and such. Just so you have a clear understanding of what you may want," she shifted uncomfortably under Angels silent stare.

"I'd like that. We can figure something out," the smile he gave her made Bella smile in return.

"I get to drive big red,"

Angel thoughtfully peered at Bella's new truck. "Big red's an excellent name, however the red beast would be better,"

Bellas entire face brightened. "The big red beast?" she offered and Angel chuckled.

"Yes, this truck is now labeled the big red beast,"

They both shared a look before letting their gazes fall to Charlie who continued to smile at them a bit. "Maybe we should head off to bed kiddo," they both nodded at this. It was getting kinda late and neither were really hungry.

"I'll see you tomorrow," they both muttered to one another before retiring to their rooms for the night.

The next morning Angel's alarm went off, but he ignored it. Turning away after hitting snooze. He didn't want to get up at all. He hated mornings, he just wanted to sleep in. Alas life had other plans. A groggy and slightly amused Bella entered the room, not bothering to knock. She knew he wouldn't respond even if she did.

"First day of school, center of attention, being the shiny new toy," Angel groaned throwing a pillow at Bella, before taking another one and throwing it over his head.

"Are you listing reasons not to go to school?" Bella released a snort walking over to the bed then laying down over Angel.

He huffed at her as she became dead weight. "No just listing reasons why I'm not going to school alone today," Angel threw his duvolt over Bella's head shoving his sister off of him in the process. "I'm up, leave,"

Bella shook her head lightly, laughing as she left. "You have an hour," Bellas voice drifted loudly through the room. Angel just huffed standing from his bed, then making his way to his closet. Humming lightly to himself Angel pulled out a high waisted skirt. It was black and frilly at the end. The shirt itself was a black leather with silver rivets in it. It had a black slip underneath. And three belts on the side. The highlight of the outfit as far as Angel was concerned.

He pulled out a shirt that flared out a bit in the shoulders. It was button up with a bra like design on the bodice part. Angel pulled the shirt on over his laced up black and white bra. The shirt itself was also black. Buttoning it up quickly he slipped on his skirt pulling it over the button up. Sighing he pulled up the side zipper then quickly moved to the bathroom.

"Hey hurry up," Bella groaned yanking the door open and glaring at Angel. She waved her toothbrush in her brothers face, he snorted pushing her slightly out of the way as he started his makeup. Angel cringed whilst doing his eye shadow an almost emerald green color. Bella had spit in the sink right when he had finished his black eyeliner and mascara.

"That's nasty,"

Bella snorted lightly glancing at her own face in the mirror before lightly lining her waterline in black. "Better than running around with breath that smells like three day old broccoli,"

Angel chuckled to himself shaking his head lightly at his sister. Looking himself over critically in the mirror a slow smile made its way across his face. "Am I missing anything sister dear,"

He gave Bella a satisfied smirk that she narrowed her eyes at. "You didn't do lipstick, I can only assume you plan on putting on shoes at the door but which ones?" Angels eyes snapped back to his appearance as he nodded lightly. "Black lipstick," he took out said lipstick putting it on and lining his lips with the grace of a seasoned makeup artist.

"Also my heeled lace up boots that stop mid calf," he walked into his room coming out with said shoes. A ring adorned his finger and a necklace hung around his neck. Bella shrugged lightly, grabbing her own sneakers. She was currently wearing a plain grey long sleeve shirt, light washed jeans. And a grey headband was pulling her hair from her face.

They both put their shoes on in the kitchen. "We'll have to head out to Port Angeles, so we can start growing our own vegetables," Bella glanced out to the back yard thoughtfully.

Angel glanced at her silently, before he nodded standing from his chair. "Definitely. We need to start a garden. I actually need to go down to the Reservation to talk to the elders about seeing their healer after school," He glancing at her. "We could work out a schedule like we did at home on who cooks what. Who does what on which day, all that good shit. Then we can get it all situated before Charlie realizes he has become healthy" he continued thoughtfully.

Bella wrapped her blue/grey jacket around her waist thoughtfully. "I have the perfect place in the back for the garden actually," she locked the door after Angel walked out. Tossing him the keys that Angel swiftly caught starting the truck. "Backpack?"

Angel tossed his backpack in the truck with a nod. "Check. Wallet?" the truck came to life with a rumble.

Bella pulled her wallet from her pocket flashing the green wallet with a chain attached to her back pocket. "Always,"

They were situated in the truck, Angel in the passenger side, Bella in the drivers side. Bella put the truck in drive letting a small grin spread across her face as she shifted out the truck. "I'm in love," Bella almost purred as she drove.

Angel released a small snort. "It doesn't go over seventy,"

Bella shot her brother a look. "Leave big red alone. It ain't her fault you've got the need for speed,"

Angels eyebrow shot up to his hairline. He sarcastically threw a bit of his hair over his shoulder. "You speak as though you don't," Bellas hand tightened around the stick shift.

"Only on motorcycles and you know it. I prefer my trucks a bit on the a slower side of life,"

Angel blew out a huff of air. " Do you even know where we are going?" Bella groaned looking ahead of her with a fuck my life face.

"Ofcourse I know where we are going," silence followed and Angel sat silently in his seat.

"You know you've passed the school already," Bella stiffened her entire body turning the truck around silently. The silence in the truck dragged on until they pulled up into the school parking lot. "You'd be lost without me," Angel stated bluntly and Bella sighed a small smile on her face as she nodded in agreement.

"You're probably right," Angel patted Bellas back gently as they walked up to the front office.

"I'm always right," Bella sighed opening the door for her brother silently.

They both looked at each other and took a deep breathe before entering the office.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than they had hoped. The office was small: a tiny waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet,notices and awards cluttering the walls, and a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desk behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt. The redhead looked up "May I help you?"

"Im Angel and this is Isabella Swan were the new students" Angels said. Awareness lit in her eyes. They had been expecting the children of Chief Swan, and gossiping about them.

"Of course" She said as she dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedules right here and maps of the school for the both of you," she said.

She went through their classes for them highlighting the best route to each one on the map, and gave them both a slip to have signed by each teacher, which they were to return at the end of the day.

They left the office soon after driving around to the student parking. All eyes turned to their truck as Bella parked. "Just breathe. If anyone give you any problems, just tell me,"

Bella sighed nodded slight as they exited the vehicle. Angel smiled glancing down at his sister for half a second. They walked through the masses swiftly. "It's smaller than Phoenix," Bella mumbled glancing around at the people nervously.

Angel nodded narrowing his eyes at all the people. He tried to relax his body but. Big crowds people being so close made both him and Bella uncomfortable. Bella because of her social anxiety. Angel because he was paranoid; after all he battled demons one to three times a week, being in a crowd could be dangerous.

"We have a very eager male making his way towards us," Angel whisper to Bella who grimaced. She didn't particularly like the sound of that.

A gangly boy with skin problems and hair as black as an oil slick came up to them. "You're Angel and Isabella Swan right?" he asked.

Angel nodded "That's us. Who are you?" he said

"I'm Eric, your tour guide," he said. "Where's your next class?" he asked them.

"Angel looked. "General Physics 2 for me. I skipped a year ahead and am in senior year," he explained.

Bella said, "Government for me."

Angel just smiled as Eric nodded. "You're looking for building four. I can show you, but Angel is all the way on the other side of the school. She would have to find her's herself," he said.

Angel groaned at that. He hated it when they mistook his gender, but also hated correcting them because then he would get bitched at for wearing girls clothing. "Well, I better get going then. Don't want to be late." Angel said, heading in the opposite direction. Bella and Eric made their way to building four.

When they made it, Bella gave the boy a bit of a strained smile. The entire trip to her class had been filled with awkward conversation. Albino jokes that only Angel would laugh at. Also her attempt to keep herself and Angel out of the school newspaper. Bella thought the Eric boy was nice. Overly nice even. He just wasn't really someone she could see herself with, other then being friends actually.

Time skip

Angel sighed to himself. His eyes moving from one person to the next. He didn't like leaving his twin alone, especially in a place he wasn't familiar with.

He decided to rectify this by walking with her to the lunch room. Despite her Spanish class being on the other side of the school. He knew she was strong enough to handle herself, but he always worried. Just as she worried for his safety regularly, well he worried for her own. It was in their blood to.

He briefly wondered where he had gotten that specific gene from. He was fairly certain Charlie had been the one to give it to them. Renee was just so carefree, she didn't seem to have a care in the world. He somehow stumbled across his twin on the way to her class. She was walking beside some girl named Jessica.

"She invited us to sit with her at lunch," Bella explained to Angel who eyed this Jessica girl wearily.

"Why?" Bella smiled at her twin.

Jessica blinking in surprised. "Well um like I didn't think you had anywhere to seat. So I like figured you could sit with us," Angel just narrowed his eyes more at her. He didn't like the girls aura, it just screamed envy. Also a large dose of dislike towards his sister and now himself.

"Bitch, one thing I can say is that I have a good judge of characters and yours says everything I need to know. We are not sitting with you. I don't like you and I swear if you do something to my sister because you envious of us I will make you regret it," he said, grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her to the lunch room. He was annoyed and he knew Bella would know it was his powers that were set off by the girl.

"So where are we going to sit now?" Bella asked her brother, one eyebrow raised. Slightly amused by his outburst towards Jessica.

"We find a table without anyone and sit there," Angel responded as he dragged her towards the direction of the lunchroom.

They took a seat a bit away from everyone. In a far corner were Angel could scope out the lunchroom. Bella simply sighed at her twin shaking her head lightly. She was still mildly amused by what had occurred earlier. Angel noticing Bella's look just shot her a beaming smile.

"Sister dearest I know you are not looking at me like that," Bella rose an eyebrow at her brother not saying a word to him. Angel released a breath practically glaring at Bella now who simply shrugged off his eerie. "We seriously need to go shopping," Angel who had spoke glanced at Bella who in return nodded her head.

"Charlie has next to nothing edible at the house. The fruit on the counter is something I wouldn't even think to touch. We might even have to take that trip to Port Angeles today just to get fresh food and fruit. At least until the things in our garden have started to ripen. Speaking of which," Bella pulled a pen from her backpack. "We need to compile a list of things we need from the gardening store. Might as well get the things we need while we're down there," Bella began to hum lightly as she wrote different vegetables and a few fruits on the paper.

She glanced at Angel thoughtfully biting her lip in thought as she wrote. Her eyebrows frained. Angel raising his own at her. "What's got you stuck?" He glanced down at her paper then back up at her.

Bella sighed. "The contemplation on whether or not a hoe would fit in my truck,"

Angel actually paused and stared at Bella as though she had lost her mind. "You do realize how large your truck bed is right," Bella glared at Angel a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Well I'm also contemplating a weed eater. Soil. A wheelbarrow. The few plants we might get not as seeds to help the growth of everything else and make it slightly easier on us," Bella ran a hand through her hair. Angel looking thoughtful as well. "Charlies weed eater in ancient,"

A tray slammed down on the table. Angel and Bella snapped their heads to the source. "This is our table," A blonde haired model spoke to them. Angel went completely still. His eyes darkening into a glare. Bella went stiff as well. Grabbing Angels hand from under the table.

"Last time I checked this table was property of the school," Angel stood from his seat. Glaring the vampire before him down.

"Rose," A tinkle like laugh followed the bell like voice. Alice dancing over as Emmet eyed his mate cautiously. "It's fine. They can sit with us," Alice's eyes were shining as she sat down beside Angel. Grabbing one of his hands with a gleam in her eye. "I absolutely love your outfit," Angel who was still stiffly eyeing Rosalie. Turned towards Alice still keeping his eye on Rosalie as he eyed Alice's own outfit.

"Your taste in fashion differs from my own, but I find it quite nice as well," Bella released a groan placing her head on the table.

"Not another one," Angel and Alice began going into depth about their own collections of clothing. Bella glanced around the table with a slightly strained smile. She didn't like strangers, especially rude ones such as Rosalie. However if Angel was making a friend. (A rarity in itself, Bella could deal with the strangers around her. Even if the blonde haired honey eyed male sitting beside Alice kept on staring at her.)

Angel sensing Bellas uncomfortability decided that introductions were in order. "I'm Angel Swan. This is my twin Isabella Swan," Alice taking this as her que smiled largely. Despite Bella making a small noise of protest towards the use of her full name. "These are my adoptive siblings. Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett," Alice gestured to each person as she spoke.

Bella bit her lip eyeing them all silently. Her eyes continuously moving to lock with Jasper's then dropping. "Angel,"

Angel smiled, cutting her off. "Now play nice" Then he went back to talking to Alice about Fashion sense and how most of the school sucked at it. By the time he finished talking the bell had rung and it was time for his next class. So he got up and headed to his class. "Bella if anyone gives you problems tell me okay" he said to her before he left. He went to his research class.

Once school was over he met Bella at the truck. "So how has your day been," Bella scoffled lightly.

"Horrible," Angel rose an eyebrow at that.

"What made it so horrible?" Bella's eyes were dark as she glared at nothing. Angel rose an eyebrow at that. He was a bit perplexed by Bellas attitude. She normally wasn't so easily angered.

"Edward," The name was said in such a dark tone. Angels own eyes darkened. _'The cold one?'_ He thought.

"What did he do?" Bella got into the truck slamming her door in the process.

"He was a complete and other jerk during Bio class," Angel fell silent as he got into the truck with Bella. Who tore out the parking lot of the school rather harshly.

"Well during bio class, he sat as far away from me as possible. Glared at me the entire time. He also held his breath. I know for a fact I don't stink. It's agitating to be glared at. Put into that position my entire class," Bella blew at a stray strand of hair. Angel slowly getting angrier at her words.

"His family, there's something not right about all of them," Bella began glancing at Angel who nodded in conformation.

"Should I tell you?" Bella glanced from him then back to the road a few times.

"So there is something different about them?"

"Yes, yes there is," Bella nodded a small smile making its way across her lips at the mystery that had just presented itself.

"He didn't seem like that at lunch," Bella grumbled a bit before shaking her head. "Then again he probably couldn't smell me at lunch. Maybe the fan blew my smell towards him. Obviously a creature that has to do with scent,"

Angel chuckled the rest of the ride fairly silent as they made there way to Port Angeles. "So we need to go to the Rez today if we don't take to long or tomorrow straight after school" he said to Bella. Bella nodded. "Right, we were supposed to do that today. Sorry I forgot. We can turn around and do that now," She said he shook his head. "No, it's not that important," He said.

As they entered Port Angeles they stopped at a car dealership. Angel went looking around for a truck for himself. He soon enough stumbled across a 2005 Toyota Tacoma. His eyes brightening considerably. Something Bella who was standing beside him notice immediately.

"Is this the one?"

Angel sucked in a breath release it then beamed at his sister. "This is the one," Angel and Bella flagged down a salesman. The salesman jaw dropped when Angel quite bluntly stated. "I'll be paying for it out right," Stumbling a bit over himself the man helped them file the paperwork for the truck. Angel and Bella surprisingly got out of the dealership quicker than they expected.

"I like it. Although I like the big red beast better," Angel snorted glancing from. His sisters red truck to his own blue truck.

"Of course you do,"

"Personally I prefer blue over red. Blue is my favorite color after all, Bella," Angel walked over to his new truck. He wanted to take it for a spin. Walking around it as he investigated it with a smile. The want to take it out came over him "I'll be right back Bella" he said climbing into his truck and taking it for a spin.

He drove around Port Angeles for a while before coming back to Bella. "I love my truck," he said happily to her. Looking to the sky he sighed. "Let's get going. We need to buy the garden stuff" Angel climbed into his truck about the same time that Bella did. The trip to the Garden store was fairly uneventful. They had gotten the essentials to start a garden. A hoe, vegetables and a few fruit seeds. A garden shovel, gloves, and soil. Bella had even gotten the wheelbarrow and weed eater she and Angel had talked about previously.

"So other than the plants we're getting from another store, is this all we need?" Bella asked going over her list with a small smile.

"Yes, i believe that's all we need. While you're getting the plants I'm going to go on ahead and talk to the elders on the Rez."

Bella nodded thoughtfully as Angel climbed back into his truck. "Divide and conquer, got you."

"See you at home sister," Bella hummed lightly starting up her truck.

"Right back at you brother. Be safe in your trip," Angel nodded as they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you AndrewHeard8 for the skin  
> If any of you have questions or concerns please leave a comment

Chapter Two

Angel pulled to a stop outside of the meeting hall. He had called several moments ahead and let Billy Black know he wished to request a meeting with the elders. Billy having no real reason to say no. Angel got out of his truck and walked up to the hall doors. He took a deep breath and walked inside. He looked around see all the elders.

“Hello Billy long time no see” he said softly. Billy grinned up at the boy. “Angel it's good to see you again. I know it ain't a social call but you need to visit more often my boy,"

“I will try but your right this is not a social call," Angel said before sitting down in a empty spot “I'm here to ask to use your healers. See I'm allergic to anything artificial including medicine and your the only place around here that uses herbal healers. Which I need the most for my health care. I personally will pay for each visit I use to go to gypsy healers in Phoenix because of this. With my allergies it makes life hard because one wrong thing can end my life. I almost died getting my vaccines for school. I was in the hospital for months after that they couldn't use any medicine on me because I was allergic to it. It took years to find out I was allergic to artificial stuff and I was in the hospital most of till I was six. So yeah I had to find herbal healers to take care of me," His explanation put a thoughtful look on Billy’s face.

“Well, I don't have a problem with it, I'll consult with the other elders to see if they do.” He walked away leaving Angel sitting alone in the room he was in. It surprisingly didn't take very long for Billy to reappear. When he did he brought surprisingly good news with him. “The others don't see a problem with you using our healers. So long as you are respectful to them.” Angel smiled at him. “I was planning on being nothing but the most respectful.”

Billy nodded at him grinning. “I know you would kiddo. Now remember to come visit Jacob and I in the future. We miss you kid. You and that sister of yours.” Angel waved him off easily as he left. “Sure thing Billy I'll let bells know we need to visit.”

Angel headed home humming to himself. He was beyond happy his healthcare was set up. Despite his happy mood was fairly weary because of the current vampire residence. Alice despite being seemingly friendly still made him wonder, did she or the other Cullen's mean harm to his family? As he got home his head was full with these types of thoughts.

He got out of his truck, closing the door than heading inside. He smelled food the second he opened the door, walking into the kitchen only to find Bella cooking. “My lovely sister are you making anything with artificial shit or will i be safe?” he asked. “It’s all natural” she said waving her wooden spoon at him. “I told Charlie your allergies so your safe” she continued a small smile on her face.

He smiled “you're a lifesaver. Anyway my healthcare is taken care of” he watched her cook still standing by the entrance of the kitchen “That's good.” she mumbled off handedly as she continued her work. “Billy says to visit” he continued. She nodded as she cooked. He sighed softly “we should make time to visit them.” Angel stated sitting at the table. Bella got into her cooking so he wasn't to surprised by her lack of interest in the conversation.

He smiled “I haven't sensed any demons in town since we got here, so I think we are safe here for awhile.”  Bella nodded humming to herself “good I rather not fight demons while on vacation away from mom. Beside I'm not a fighter you and mom are. I'm just support so I rather them stay away.” She said as she set the table.

Angel nodded “I know that's why I scanned the area. The only thing I found was shifters and the Cullen's. You will figure out what they are when your ready. They are not demons is all I'm saying. Anyway i know there are four other witches in the area, so we have to be careful not to encroach onto their territory. We should meet with them and set up boundaries.” He said to her as he watched her set the table. She nodded “yes we should. We wouldn't want to intrude if there is already protectors.” Angel was curious as to why these witches would allow vampires within their territory. It was something he was looking forward to finding out.

The table now set for three people Angel glanced at his father's plate than back to Bella. “When did Charlie say he was getting off?” Bella wrinkled her nose. Eyebrows pulled together. Angel cracked a small smile at the look of concentration she now sported. “Is soon a good enough answer?”

Angel shook his head frowning. “Maybe we should talk to Charlie? Get a better feel for his schedule so that we can work around it. Spend as much time as we can with him.” Bella smiled at her twin. “I like that idea, that is one of the main reasons we came to Washington, to spend time with him.” several minutes later they decided to begin eating despite Charlie not arriving yet.

“Have you started on the garden?” Angel asked when they had finished. Bella pickled up Charlies plate. Placing it in the microwave as they wandered into the living room. “Yes, actually I have. I began to prepare the spot we are placing the garden. I'm halfway through the hoeing process.” Angel made a face that Bella shook her head at.

“Don't worry brother dearest I plan on planting the garden so you can save yourself from the grimy work. All you truly have to do is help me keep up with the plants.” Angel released a breath in relief. He liked gardening don't get him wrong but the amount of dirt he got on him the last time he had hoed up a place for a garden. Than planted the seeds had almost made him not want to garden anymore.

He enjoyed the cleaner side of life to be frank with you. Starting a garden was not on the cleaner side of life. Bella as if catching what he was thinking laughed shaking her head at him. “You are such a girl sometimes.” Angel placed his hand over his heart in false offense. “Well you sister act like a male most of the time. Your omega side barely shows through. I'm almost surprised you aren't an alpha.” Bella laughed at that.

“I'm to nurturing, we both know that.” Angel nodded at her. She was very nurturing not only to him but to their mother as well. Not that Angel could blame her. Their mother did tend to be a bit flighty.

Charlie had fortunately arrived home soon after. He had been surprised that Bella had made super. “Thanks kiddo.” Bella and Angel both sat down at the table with him. To converse over his day and their own as he ate.

“Your welcome dad.” Charlie cleared his throat scratching his chin before releasing a breath of air. “How did your days go?” Angel was the first to speak up. “After school we went to port angeles to pick up supplies for a garden. We began to build it in the back.” Bella cut in here, “is that ok?” Charlie's cleared his throat with a nod. “That's fine, you guys need to be comfortable here. Anything that makes you comfortable is ok with me.”  Angel smiled as he continued.

“I went down to the reservation to talk with the elders after we bought my new truck. They agreed so I have my healthcare secured.” Charlies nodded. “I was actually worried about that, was gonna talk to billy myself tomorrow about it. It's good you took care of it kiddo.” Angel was slightly baffled Charlie had thought about him to that extent. A hand now placed over his heart he nodded. “Yes, also thank you for thinking about my health.” Charlie waved him off almost immediately. “Your my kid. It's my job as a parent.” Bella picked up after that small exchange.

“I pretty much came home started on the garden then after a good amount of work, took a bath and started supper.” she flustered to the food Charlie was now eating. “Sorry I was late coming home. A new case just started up and I lost track of time. I'll try to keep you guys more informed.” Bella bit her lip glancing at Angel who just seemed to be going more and more surprised.

“We were actually going to ask that you do. I’m, or we, as in Angel and I are happy you also feel this way.” an awkward silence followed. Angel sighed at the two of them. It had been a heartwarming moment only to be ruined by the twos awkwardness. “Well Bella and I have homework that were going to start. Then I'm probably going to head off to bed.” Bella and Charlie both shot Angel matching looks of appreciation.

Bella and Angel stood from the table wishing Charlie a good night as they headed off to do their own things. The conversation with Charlie relaxing them both and making them think. That maybe being in Forks wasn't all that bad. Getting to know Charlie could actually be kinda fun.

The next day, Bella eyed Angel as he eyed her. “What are you wearing?” Bella made a face eyeing her brothers outfit. “I could ask you the same thing, but i keep my opinions to myself.” Angel gave a very dry laugh, “Cowboy boots, red flannel, and skinny jeans. While this wouldn't look horrid the way you have it styled.” Bella shrugged, “I didn't I threw it on.”

“Why are you wearing red yet a blue headband? In what world does that make sense?” Bella hummed scratching her head sheepishly. “It was the closest headband to me?” Angels face morphed even more with horror. “At the very least if your going to wear that accessories proper Bella.”

Bella made a face but turned to her room nonetheless. “I'll change my headband. Nothing else.” angel sighed in aspiration. “You could at least put a tabletop under you shirt. I mean who just buttons up a flannel shirt and calls it a day?” Bella released a groan. Grumbling to herself as she walked to her room. Closing her door harder than she usually would. Angel gave a satisfied smile.

“Well my job here's done.” than Bella walked out once again. Angel groaned placing his hand over his face. “Ok, seriously that's not even the right shade of red.” Bella threw her hands in the air. “We need to head to school.” Angel by passed her into bella's room.

“Your boots and pants are fine. Everything else needs to go.” Bella crossed her arms over her chest. Watching as Angel mumbled to himself pulling out cloths. “Here put these on.” Bella rolled her eyes but pulled off her flannel and threw it at him. Angels hand shot out grabbing the shirt before it should hit him.

Bella pulled on the black led zeppelin shirt, Angel than threw her flannel back at her. Something she pulled on but didn't even attempt to button. Angel let a grin come over his face as he chunked Bella a simple necklace with a black cord and charm. She caught the necklace and the bracelet with the crosses on it, Angel had also thrown.

“See sister paired with this brown jacket more for warmth, it's a nice outfit while still being your style.”  Bella sighed, glancing from her dresser than Angel a few times. Angel walked over to said dresser. Pulling a matching red headband from it. He handed it to Bella who sighed in relief. Handing him the one currently in her hair and putting the new one in.

“Ok, I actually like this outfit so i'll wear it. But don't expect to dress me everyday.” Angel rolled his eyes at her. “Only on days when you don't seem to care about what you look like. As I have always done sister dearest.” Bella nodded looking her own brothers sense of style over.

He had gone simpler today than he normally did. With a black sleeveless top, black ripped up jeans, and boots. His necklace wasn't so different from her own, and his jacket that was spiked, one sleeve being red and the other being black. It was actually the only thing that stood out in his outfit.

Angel shrugged off Bella's stare. “Come sister we don't wish to be late now do we?” Bella grabbed her backpack pulling it over her shoulder. “We are late.” she grumbled only for Angel to beam. “Fashionably so.” they weren't truly late however. Both Angel and Bella believe firmly if you weren't five minutes early you were late.

When they had pulled up to school, they found that all eyes had moved to them. That could be because Angel pulled in directly behind Bella. Bella got out of her truck slamming her door. She walked over to her brothers truck. Standing by the drivers side door as he got out. “So what..” Bella was abruptly cut off by Alice who had made her way over to them. Jasper by her side.

“Your truck is fabulous.” Angel snapped his eyes to Alice. A small smile making its way across his lips as they began conversing on how he had found his truck. Bella shifted when both of their attention snapped to her. “Your outfit is so you.” Alice cooed her hand on her cheek as she eyed Bella's clothing in appreciation. Angel sighed also eyeing his sister.

“It is isn't it?” him and Alice mumbled back and forth as they eyed her. Bella's eyes snapped to Jasper who smiled at her when he noticed her staring at him. Bella shifted uncomfortably. While she was comfortable with her brother and mother. She got a bit antsy when large groups of people started to form around her.

“I'm walking Angel to class Jazzy, he’s in the same building as me.” Alice locked arms with Angel who stiffened at first but relaxed seconds later. He eyed Bella who stiffened at Alice's words. “Ill catch up to you later ok sis?” Angel asked cautiously eyeing Jasper with narrowed eyes. Bella didn't get a chance to respond. Alice had already swept her brother away.

“What building is your first class?” Bella stiffly turned to Jasper. Who was staring at her intently. “Building four.” she mumbled lowly her hand tightening on her backpack strap. Jasper sighed, “I ain't planning on hurting you or anything. My sister just stole your brother I figured the least I could do was walk ya to class.” he ran a hand through his hair almost roughly. Bella watched him and his actions silently for several moments before she finally just sighed.

“Alright.” Jasper snapped his head down to her. “Alright?” Bella nodded as she turned on her heels heading towards her class. “You can walk in the same direction with me. We may even talk as we walk who knows?” Jasper chuckled under his breath hurrying after her.

Rosalie who had been watching the exchange silently with Emmet finally spoke. “She's got some fire to her, I like that.” Emmett whistled lowly. “Don't let anyone know babe wouldn't want anyone thinking you actually have a heart.” Emmet gave her a cheeky grin when she shoved him playfully. “Shut up, come on let's not be late again.” Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at her and Rosalie rolled her eyes. A small smile on her face as she and Emmett left for class.

  
At lunch Angel sat down at the table with his sister sighing “Alice is annoying.” He said under his breath to his sister before the vamps got there he had packed his own lunch this time basically only fruit. So he was nibbling on that. “”Don't get me wrong her fashion sense is really good but her personality is just annoying” he continued, trying to get his point across to his twin.

Bella nodded to her brother looking around for them. Her brother shook his head at her. “don't bother they went home biology is doing blood today. They can't donate blood you should skip because you can't handle blood either”  He sighed softly “We need to talk to the witches one is in our school so let's talk to her about setting up a meeting” They both got up Bella watching as Angel walked over to Angela “hello are you Angela?” Angel asked.

The glasses wearing girl nodded “can we talk in private over there my sister and me have something we want to ask you” he asked hands folded behind his back. She nodded getting up to follow him. The other looked but didn't say anything he lead her over to his sister.  He made sure no one was listening then spoke once he got there “your a witch right? We are too and we want to set up a meeting with you family to set boundaries” he stated going into diplomatic mode. Angela froze seeming to think hard about what he had said then she nodded “meet me after school and we can meet at my house my mom should be home then”

After that Angela walked away from them. Angel turning to his sister, “That went well, meetings set so that's one thing we don't have to worry about anymore.” Bella released a sigh of relief at her brothers words. “I probably am going to get an excuse from the nurse to go home. Or maybe just sit in her office until after Bio.” Angel nodded at his sister. He was happy she was going to put her health above going to class. Something Bella would rarely do.

“Alright sister i'll see you after school.” Angel let her know as the bell rang for them to head to class. The rest of the day going fairly noring for the twins. Bella had managed to get out of Bio class for the day. Also really anything that had to do with blood in the future. Something Bella was overjoyed about. Angels day being uneventful after lunch as well. They both met up by their trucks. The school parking lot overflowing with teenagers.

“Did you get Angelas address?” Angel asked Bella who nodded handing her brother the sheet of paper with the directions on it. “Alright, you follow me don't need you getting lost.” Bella made a face. They had received word from Angela during the school day that she had to head home early today. So Bella had gotten the directions from the girl. They had been told they could still stop by for the meeting. If anything it helped the Weber’s better prepare for them. Angel got in his truck, Bella getting in her own and following her brother very quickly.

They arrived at the Weber residence a few minutes later. Angel getting out his truck first followed by Bella getting out of her own. They walked up to the door of the home and knocked. They stood there for several moments when finally a tall Brunette opened the door. She was obviously Angela’s mother. Something the twins noted immediately. “You're renee’s kids i haven't seen you two since your dipor days.”

The woman crossed her arms over her chest. Eyeing them both thoughtfully for several minutes. “Alright come on in. I'm Lilith Weber.”The twins walked into the house and into a dining room. Angela and two little boys already at the table waiting for them. Lilith took her seat beside her family. Angel and bella also sitting on the other side of the table. “These are my children, Angela, Joshua, und Isaac Weber.” Mrs. Weber placed her hands in her lap in front of her. Leaning back in her chair. She watched as Angel took the lead to the introductions. “I am Angel, This is my twin Bella. We are both Swans.”

“What was your reason for calling this meeting.” Angel sat up straighter in his seat. Face becoming blank as he spoke. “To let you know we are here. To let you know that we will defend ourselves against other supernaturals. However we also didn't want to come in to another witches backyard so to speak without properly introducing ourselves.” Bella spoke to continue what he had said. “We are very peaceful we won't mess with anyone or anything unless they mess with us first. So to say the least we come in peace. More or less as a meet and greet.”

Lilith nodded in understanding. “Thank you for taking into consideration that this is our territory. I more than understand you defending yourselves. Our families have been friends for generation. I hope this tradition will carry on for generations to come.” She glanced at her own daughter who nodded. “Angela will escort the two of you out. Please don't be strangers.” Bella smile at her standing along with Angel. “We won’t be, Thank you.”

They both followed Angela out who smiled at them. “I'll see you two at school tomorrow.” Bella and Angel waved goodbye as they got into they're trucks and left. When they got home. Both sitting at the counter Angel finally broke the silence that had formed between them. “That went better than i thought it would.”

“It did.” Angel placed his elbow on the counter and his head in his hand. “What to do know?” Bella shrugged. “Well i'm going to my room to do homework. Care to a company me brother dearest.” Angel gave Bella a sweeping bow. “Now sister dear i thought you would never offer such a thing.”

 


	4. authors note

well everyone my co writer has up and quit on me. she has blocked me on every platform. she has admitted it was childish and selfish but she doesn't want to talk to me or anyone at all. she relinquished all rights to the stories plots and characters in the stories we are doing. so i am warning you it will take a hell of a long time for me to get the chapters out but no i am not abandoning the stories. i do have stories i am bring out still. i have a lot of work i want to do. so if anyone knows naruto twilight yu yu hakusho and inuyasha. are able to work on multiple stories at once, are able to call on discord or facebook. are able to use google doc. i am looking for a new co writer.


End file.
